gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zorzal El Caesar
'''Zorzal El Caesar (ゾルザル・エル・カエサル, Zoruzaru Eru Kaesaru) is the first prince of the Empire. Personality Zorzal is a cruel, arrogant, sadistic, malicious, domineering and despotic man who is convinced that he deserves praise and utter devotion from everyone around him because of his royal blood. Added to what is an unstable personality to begin with, Zorzal was spoiled and indulged throughout his entire life, resulting in him possessing a massive sense of entitlement, along with having no impulse and self-control due to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, which knew no rational bounds. In addition he is the heir apparent to the imperial throne, convinced from an early age that one day he would command the most powerful nation of Falmart and turn the world exactly as he wanted it to be, and this fueled his narcissism to an extreme. However, he is also incompetent, unintelligent, naive, impulsive and prone to rash outbursts of violence when angered, frightened or even mildly slighted. He favors brute force over more subtle actions and don't consider the consequences of his actions. Zorzal thinks to be a master of deception and calculation and a skilled manipulator of court politics, capable to easily outsmart even his father and brother... but this is far from being the truth. His brother, Diabo, describes Zorzal as "an idiot who thinks he is a genius." The people around him, like Molt, Diabo, Tyuule and the Haryo tribe, tend to have a very poor opinion about his intelligence, considering him a puppet easy to manipulate. While his father Molt is also not farsighted at ruling, with his foolish attempt to conquer the Earth without having sufficient information about the enemy, he is at least respected as a statesman and is respectful toward others, both friends and foes. Zorzal, in contrast, has no redeeming values whatsoever: literally his only claim to rule is that he is the son of Molt, the previous emperor. He's obsessed with the self-conception that he is a great warrior and a fearless ruler. While he is physically strong, a skilled swordsman and prone to be absolutely brutal when he is in a position of power, he is quick to cower in the face of force greater than his own, as seen when he was attacked by Shino Kuribayashi during the Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki. Zorzal never raised a weapon against an enemy combatant without having with him a wide armed escort that protects him and guarantees the numerical advantage, despite bragging melodramatically that he would personally cut down every single soldier of the JSDF and the imperial loyalists in battle (which he never came close to at any point in both the Empire-Japanese war and the imperial civil war). Whenever something goes out of control, he always cower in fear and panic in which he often ask Tyuule or one his generals for advice of what to do next or starting to blame others for incompetency or uselessness since he is almost incapable of taking responsibility for all his foolish decisions indicating that his leadership skill is as low as his intelligent. Zorzal is also a sadist who enjoys committing rape, murder, genocide and owns a high number of sex slaves. It was he who led the bloody military campaign against the Warrior-bannies and it was he who ordered the almost complete extermination or enslavement of the enemy population. He loves to deceive and humiliate those who are too weak and powerless to be able to oppose him, like Tyuule and Noriko Mochizuki, and he's so accustomed to perform similar acts that he doesn't even bother to hide them to the people who visit his palace or the throne room. He has always been fascinated by the culture and history of the empire, probably because he identified himself with the emperors of the past, which were generally authoritarian, ruthless, extremely determined and inclined to take anything they wanted through acts of war, territorial expansion or by bullying the allied kingdoms. From a certain point of view he can be considered a chauvinist, since he's very proud of his nation's achievements (especially the more brutal and bloody ones) and he's a firm believer in the superiority and glory of the Empire. Even in the face of the clear technological superiority of Japan, he would never admit that another nation is better than the Empire and would be willing to do anything to prove that he is right, even making absurd acts such as resuming war with Japan, despite the extensive losses among all imperial assets engaged in the conflict. After losing the vast majority of his army during the civil war, he somehow begins to despair to realize that the JSDF really indeed far superior to the Empire in every way, however, his delusion and idiocy still big enough to blind him from the fact. As the result, he recover from his despair and encourages himself to continue fighting to win the war that eventually seal his doomed fate later on. Furthermore, he is also tyrannical with his subjects, which is shown more than half of the citizen of all races of the Empire highly despises and hates him even when he still as a prince. During the establishment of his government in Telta, most citizens throw food and rock at him and his soldiers showing their disgust of him for putting them through suicide wars against the JSDF, putting high tax and forced laborer to fund for war efforts. His treatment of his own citizen later back fires horribly in the Imperial Civil War since most of villagers willing to attack his soldiers and provide support for the JSDF and pro-peace faction. His own soldier and some generals as well as pro-war senators also greatly dislikes him due to the fact that he never seem to capable of listening to excuse and explanation, no matter how reasonable is it since he often executes any general and soldier who failed him without a slight though, despite the fact that they are being defeated by far more superior force of guns and armored vehicle. Like his father, he is quite reckless and lack of insight in dealing with enemy unknown to him and believe wholeheartedly that thousand of men and troop can guarantee any victory against any foe without trying to understand their technology and tactics. As the result, he highly favored human wave tactic to overwhelm his enemy whether is soldiers, tank or helicopter in which he gleefully pushes his men into their doom and believe they can overcome all kinds of foe. Even after failing miserably, he also failed to acknowledge the futility of his effort and believe there must be some way to defeat his enemy without taking into the account of studying JSDF's technology. Zorzal also dislikes the weapons of the SDF, calling it "cowardly" since it brings no honor in a fight. This is most likely due to his upbringing as a knight. As a result, he refuses to adapt to firearms and technology into his army no matter how destructive it is. However, he is not as stupid as people perceived him since he and his cohorts manage to develop counter-measure against JSDF advanced weaponry such as throwing chains at the helicopter rotor to make it crash or digging a big hole to trap tanks and Humvee. However, all these methods are short-lived since they are useless against other vehicles including jet fighters and are unreliable. In the end, his force is utterly destroyed during the Imperial Civil War because of his short-term thinking and lack of adaptability in the war. After losing all his military, he still refuses to accept his own stupidity and shallow thinking and blames all his generals and soldiers for his loss in the war. During this time, he begins to show sign of mental breakdown and threat to execute all his generals who failed him. However, before the JSDF and pro-peace faction can get him, he was killed by Tyuule not before he also kills her by breaking her. As last the breath of his life, he laments the fact that Tyuule never truly love him indicated his somehow affection to her as well as his loss of sanity. Appearance In all three media, Zorzal is described as tall and muscular, with a "bodybuilder-like" physique. Itami states that he is even taller than Kurokawa, so he is assumed to be over 6'3" in height. Manga: Zorzal has short blonde hair in his manga appearance, which lays relatively flat. His outfit consists of heavy armor made of bronze, including a muscle cuirass (breastplate), pauldrons, tassets (groin-guards), with a long red cape. He looks like a typical roman officer of the Imperial Periode. Anime: The anime version of Zorzal has short blonde hair, similarly to the manga version, though his hair does not lie flat but has a rather spiky appearance. Zorzal wears plate armor, but instead of gold plated, the armor is painted burgundy with yellow highlights and a white cape. Light Novel: In the light novel, Zorzal retains his great height, though his hair is white rather than blonde in color. He is not shown wearing armor and opted for black and blue clothing with a white cape. History Zorzal is the 2nd born from the child of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus fighting for the crown. Zorzal is the more muscular, but less intelligent of the two. Plot Zorzal Caesar is introduced raping Tyuule, the queen of the Warrior Bunnies, who gave herself up to him in exchange for saving her people, which, unbeknownst to her, was destroyed years before. After being told by Marcus that there was strange activity on the senates, he went to the party held by Pina, but leaving quickly just after tasting food. After exposing that the Empire had captured Japanese Citizens as slaves during the Ginza Incident, Zorzal was thoroughly beaten by Shino Kuribayashi in front of the King to expose the fate of the other Japanese Citizens. Zorzal is later seen again at a triumphal procession with his father, and is angered by the fact that he is being ignored by the people, in place of his father and sister Pina Co Lada. During the procession, the emperor drinks from a poisoned cup of wine, and becomes severely ill. It is hinted that Zorzal may be involved. It is assumed that Zorzal intends to succeed his dead father as emperor.He has began reorganizing the army and pushing out minister that object to his rule. When the SDF arrive at the capital city to rescue Pina, Zorzal watches in shock as the paratroopers descend into the city. When Itami arrives to extract Pina, Zorzal lets loose a giant ogre under his service, only to be killed by Lelei and Rory. Zorzal tries to fight Itami, but Itami shoots a warning shot, telling him that the SDF are always watching and he can take his life anytime, so he quickly backs down. After these events, Zorzal takes the pro-war senators with him to Telta, the second largest city of the Empire. Relationships Yōji Itami: After how Itami had first punched Zorzal, when seeing the enslaved Noriko, the prince began to bluster in how he will find and destroy Japan along with how he tells Itami that he should blame himself for his actions; though this overweening mood died shortly as Itami’s men were able to kill Zorzal’s men, and scare off the remaining survivors, along with how Itami ordered Kuribayashi to interrogate Zorzal about the other enslaved Japanese. Since then, Zorzal greatly hates Itami, yet is very fearful of the JSDF soldier where he would be intimated just by seeing Itami. In their next encounter, after being shown a short death-dealing display of modern sniping, that could have taken his life where Itami states to Zorzal that Japan can kill the tyrant anytime, Zorzal developed a deep trauma from the tribulation that causes the erstwhile prince to hear a fear-induced phantom sound of a gunshot, which forces Zorzal to cover his ears and blench in fear. Tyuule: one of Zorzal's sex slaves, who he frequently sexually maltreats heavily in various ways, such as choking while raping her. Tyuule had endured Zorzal's abuse, initially believing her kingdom would be spared, only to discover later that Zorzal had long broken the deal where the prince destroyed her kingdom, spread false information to Tyuule’s people where they believed their queen had abandoned her people to save herself, and either genocidally killed or enslaved the Warrior Bunnies. Thus, Tyuule wanted to get revenge against Zorzal, as well as the Empire, and saw Japan as the perfect nation capable of obliterating the Empire. After the Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki, where Tyuule showed her “loyalty” to Zorzal, the prince stopped abusing her and started to treat Tyuule in a more mild fashion. While Tyuule pretends to be Zorzal’s trustworthy confidant, in reality she only pretends to help Zorzal so that warmongering potentate can recklessly challenge Japan only to bring down the entire Empire down with him to complete extirpation. She, to a degree, manipulates Zorzal’s actions behind the scenes, going as far as to make a speech for Zorzal to use once he began his coup. Zorzal is usually reliant on Tyuule for advice and is unsuspecting in how her advice is what perniciously contributes to the end of his regnant sovereignty. Tyuule later had gotten her revenge on Zorzal as the Empire had branded him a traitor. However, she shows to have a mix feeling on how she accomplished her goal. After his force is defeated by JSDF in the civil war, Zorzal meets his demise when he exposes her as spy and try to kill her. His effort is success but at the cost of his life when she stabs him in the neck and he dies of blood loss. Diabo: Zorzal's brother, who is second line in succession and wants the throne where Diabo usually tries to scheme of a way to make himself emperor. After the Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki, where Diabo had made a visit to his heavily marred brother, Zorzal had told Diabo to choose to side with him, their father, or Piña who now had allied herself with the Japanese. Ultimately, after Zorzal El Caesar's Coup, Diabo chose to not side with Zorzal, or Piña, as he fled to find help from other countries. Hitoshi Furuta: Zorzal’s latest personal chef, who was hired because of how Zorzal took a great liking to Furuta’s cooking after tasting how he prepared a Ma Nuga meat during the banquet prepared by Piña, where Zorzal comments in how Furuta is like a god of cooking. Zorzal is apparently ignorant in how Furuta is a Japanese undercover agent that is providing intelligence to the JSDF. Kati: Zorzal and Diabo's brother-in-law. Not much is known about him other than the fact that Molt had him killed; Diabo described Molt to be young at the time. This later made Zorzal upset and also angered the orphaned sons of the previous emperor. Skills & Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Zorzal is a prince, so he had undergone training at a young age and would be able to adeptly use a sword in battle. *'''Inhuman Sexual Appetite: '''As an owner of a harem of sex slaves it takes substantial effort to quell his more base urges. Gallery Zorzal LN appearance.jpg|Zorzal's appearance in Light Novel. File:Zorzal_color.jpg|Zorzal on the Manga cover. File:Zorzal.jpg|Zorzal in full armor. Trivia * Caesar was the Name of the famous roman General and Dictator Julius Caesar * In the Roman Empire, Caesar was the title for the Emperors successor (the ruling emperor was called Augustus) * In one occasion, he vows to defeat the JSDF to become the ultimate power, which is massive understatement due to his lack of expose to the world beyond the gate since he doesn't realize that the Japan is not the world superpower to begin with as that title belongs to US, Russia, China and others Western Nations with more powerful military and nuclear weapons. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Prince Category:Empire Citizens